


Junkertown

by Thelittleanimals



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittleanimals/pseuds/Thelittleanimals
Summary: The story of my junkers OCs and how the met each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! First time writing an actual fic. Thank you twister-zom for helping me fix my grammar since english is my second language heh. Hope you like it!

“How long have we been walking?”

"40 minutes, roughly"

“Are we there yet?”

"Do you see anything more than sand around you? No, there's still another 20 minutes left."

 

The shorter junker let out a heavy sigh. Their van had been taken by other junkers a few hours ago and they weren’t used to traveling long distances on foot. In addition to being robbed, the group had run out of water, making their trek more difficult than before. Fortunately for them, the sun was almost down and the desert heat was not as strong as it used to be.

They were headed towards a small town in Australia-- one of the many scattered across the country-- in hoping of restoring provisions and gathering necessities that they had lost. Iluka didn’t entirely understand why they were headed to the town, but it seemed that his brother knew where he was going.

A fluffy lump inside Iluka’s bag protested as the junker put his hand inside to get what was left of their money. Ryshia, a small quoll the group had adopted two years ago, was sleeping inside Iluka’s bag. The little creature hated sunlight, and the bag was perfect hiding spot. "What are we going to do now, huh? They took away almost all of our money," Iluka said as he searched through his brother's backpack.

“We will find a wa-“

“And our inks! How are we going to work and make money without our inks, huh brother?"

"Calm down, let's solve-"

"And our van? How are we going to run errands without our van?"

"ENOUGH."

 

Iluka stopped and turned his gaze to his brother. It’s been a time since he seen Noah like this; he used to be the family's quiet one after all. After a few seconds, the red-haired boy continued his pace, rushing to be behind his brother.

"We are going to look for a way to recover our inks and money, I know the bartender of the bar we’re headed to. She also owns a small hotel, we can stay a couple of days.”

"How do you know her? We never visited that bar”

"Before we left home, when I used to have my motorcycle, I came to this ba-"

"And that’s where you met the girl, rascal?" he quickly put his hands over his mouth, but he couldn’t contain his laughter. "What exactly does she owe you?"

Noah let out a small growl at the first accusation, "You knew I was going out at night to see her, I told you about her." He adjusted his posture and kept walking, this time a little faster. "If you would listen to what I say, you would remember it."

Iluka thought for a moment and quickly followed his brother. "Ah! Now I remember. The free tattoo girl. I don’t like her. How do we know she's going to help us if she never paid for that tattoo?"

"I know she will."

And without another word they continued to walk. Their footsteps became heavier and heavier the closer they were to the town. The little creature inside the bag began to wake up, the sun was gone for today and she was nocturnal. She slowly climbed the Junker’s arm and settled on top of his shoulders. "Good morning baby," Iluka gave her a thin smile and caressed the chin of his pet.

 

* * *

 

When they finally arrived, they noticed that the city was very quiet, _too quiet_. All junker towns, small or big, used to bring a lot of crowd and noise. Had everyone mysteriously disappeared?

A loud noise was heard inside the bar. So that was where everyone had gone? As they started to walk in that direction, the door opened and a man was pushed out from inside the bar. Junkers fights. As expected in such place. Iluka and Noah stood at a distance where they could see the conflict; it wasn’t a good idea to be close to these conflicts if you didn’t want to be involved.

The idiot-- let's call him that for now-- had surely offended the wrong guy. The idiot's friends rushed to help him, lifting him off the ground and putting him on his feet. "Are you stupid or what? You're lucky the guy didn’t kill you," one of his friends said, wiping a wound on the idiot’s face with a piece of wet rag.

"I'm not going to let a couple of freaks stop me from enjoying my drink!" The idiot said, standing up and walking loudly inside the bar again.

The whole city returned to its abnormal silence, a couple of seconds passed with no sound. What was going on in that place? Suddenly, an explosion was heard inside. Both of the junkers, who were watching the scene from a couple of meters away, were astonished. What caused this drunk fight to go to that extreme?

 

"…Do you think they're okay?"

Noah stood there without saying a thing, staring at the bar door.

First one figure, followed by another. Two men who came out totally unharmed from the bar, one of them seeming too happy-- he wouldn’t stop laughing in a very sharp, annoying tone. They both walked to their motorbike parked near the bar door.

"... Is that?" Iluka whispered to his brother, unable to believe what he saw-- since that one occasion, they didn’t think they would see them again.

The thinner junker sat on his sidecar and turned to the two brothers, whispering something to his bodyguard. He then proceeded to smile and put a finger of his metal hand on his lips, giving a silent _shh_.

"It’s _them_."

The motorcycle started with a loud roar. In a very high tone, they could hear the characteristic "Have a nice day!” After that, the two partners in crime disappeared into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love critics and any kind of comment! thank you!


End file.
